Blue Language
Blue is the language spoken by the inhabitants of Wreath. In the comic, it is rendered in blue-colored text. Blue is generally only spoken by inhabitants of Wreath, while most other cultures use a universal language that appears to be simply named Language. Some Wreath inhabitants use translator rings to communicate with those who don't speak Blue. Magic seems to be activated via the linguistic medium of blue. Blue is represented in text by Esperanto, a constructed language created by Dr. Ludwig Lazarus Zamenhof. Esperanto was intended to be an international auxiliary language, and has sometimes been mentioned in science fiction as a futuristic language. Blue in Saga is sometimes badly translated Esperanto, and may have been generated with translation software, such as Google Translator. English translations Chapter 1 *'Page 11' :*Wreath Chaplain: ::*''Alta Soldato Marko!'' ::*High Soldier Marko! :*Marko: ::*''Haltu! Mi avertas vin, ne tuŝu min!'' ::*Stop! I'm warning you, don't touch me! *'Page 12' :*Wreath Chaplain: ::*''Vi estas kompatinda!'' ::*You are pitiful! Chapter 2 *'Page 6' :*Marko: ::*''Velki.'' ::*Wilt. Chapter 3 *'Page 6' :*'Prisoner 9763599:' ::*''Fiku vin mem!'' ::*Fuck yourself! *'Page 8' :*'Prisoner 9763599:' ::*''Marko estas perfidulo.'' ::*Marko is a traitor. Chapter 6 *'Page 18' :*Klara: ::*''KIE ESTAS MIA KNABO!'' ::*WHERE IS MY BOY! *'Page 20' :*Barr: ::*''Malkompaktan hundino!'' ::*Loose bitch! :*Marko: ::*''Paĉjo, ne! Ne doloris ŝin!'' ::*Father, no! Don't hurt her! :*Barr: ::*''Ĉu tio vere vi?'' ::*Is that really you? :*Marko: ::*''Tiu estas mia edzino! Tio estas nia bebo!'' ::*This is my wife! This is our baby! Chapter 7 *'Page 2' :*Klara: ::*''Forlasu la hundo kaj venu tien!'' ::*Leave the dog and come here! :*Marko: ::*''Jes, panjo.'' ::*Yes, mommy. ::*''Pravi dorso, Rumfer!'' ::*Right back, Rumfer! *'Page 6' :*Klara: ::*''Sankta fek.'' ::*Holy shit. *'Page 21' :*Barr: ::*''Dormi.'' ::*Sleep. Chapter 8 *'Page 4' :*Marko: ::*''Bonvolu! Bonvolu doni al mi mian ringoj!'' ::*Please! Please give me my rings! ::*''Mi bezonas paroli kun vi. Mi...'' ::*I need to talk to you. I... *'Page 10' :*Marko: ::*''Sklaveco!'' ::*Slavery! Chapter 11 *'Page 9' :*Gwendolyn: ::*''FERMI!'' ::*CLOSE! *'Page 18' :*Marko: ::*''Mi malamas ĉi tion''! ::*I hate this! *'Page 19' :*Marko: ::*''Kaj mi malamas vin, ankaŭ''! ::*And I hate you, too! :*Barr: ::*''Ouch. Mi iros ŝajnigi vi ne diris ke, pal.'' ::*Ouch, I will pretend you did not say that, pal. :*Marko: ::*''Mi ne povas fari ĉi tion! Mi ne estas sufiĉe bona!'' ::*I can't do it! I am not good enough! :*Barr: ::*''Marko, aŭskultu tre atente. Vi devas esti kuraĝa antaŭ ol vi povos esti bona''. ::*Marko, listen very carefully. You have to be brave before you can be good. :*Marko: ::*''Bone, sed mi nur provas unu pli tempo...'' ::*OK, but I will just try it one more time... :*Barr: ::*''Tiu estas mia knabo!'' ::*That's my boy! *'Page 20' :*Marko: ::*''Iru...rapida...SALTI!'' ::*Go ... quickly ... JUMP! ::*''Mi faras tion! Patro, mi faras-'' ::*I did it! Father, I did- Chapter 13 *'Page 15' :*Marko: ::*''Mi ne perdos ankuaŭ vi!'' ::*I will not lose ?????? you! ::*"Ankuaŭ" here is probably a typo. Changing it to "ankaŭ" would make the line translate to "I will not lose you too!". Chapter 15 *Marko, Alana, Klara, and Mr. Heist play a Wreath board game together called Nun Tuj Nun!. The name loosely translates to Now Means Now. Chapter 16 *'Page 9' :*Vez: ::*''Gwendolyn, mia amo''. ::*Gwendolyn, my love. *'Page 10 ' :*Vez: ::*''Mi maltrafis vin tiom.'' ::*I missed you so much. *'Page 11 ' :*Vez: ::*''Karulino, ni povas fine esti feliĉa tie.'' ::*Sweetheart, we can finally be happy here. ::*''Bonvolu, vi devas kredi min!'' ::*Please, you have to believe me! Chapter 17 *'Page 21' :*Gwendolyn: ::*''Sinjorino Klara...?'' ::*Miss Klara...? Chapter 19 *'Page 9' :*Ginny: ::*''Bonan matenon.'' ::*Good Morning. *'Page 10' :*Ginny: ::*''Estas agrable azeno vin.'' ::*It is nice donkey you. Chapter 22 *'Page 3' :*Klara: ::*''Kion diable, Izabel?'' ::*What the hell, Izabel? ::*''Kiu malebligitaj mia libro?'' ::*Who turned off my book? ::*''Kion diable vi ĵus diris...?'' ::*What the hell you just say...? *'Page 4' :*Klara: ::*''Kaj kial Heist libroj subite malbona stultaĵoj ol kutime?'' ::*And why Heist books suddenly worse gibberish than usual? ::*''Ĉi tio estas frenezigajn!'' ::*This is maddening! ::*''Mi vere komencas maltrankviligi tiujn du.'' ::*I'm really beginning to worry about those two. Chapter 25 *'Page 18' :*Marko: ::*''NENIAM!'' ::*NEVER! ::*''NENIAM PAROLAS PRI MIA EDZINO DENOVE!'' ::*NEVER TALK ABOUT MY WIFE AGAIN! Chapter 26 *'Page 3' :*Marko: ::*''Estu trankvila, amikino.'' ::*Do not worry, friend. ::*''Ne faru ion stultan.'' ::*Do not do anything stupid. :*Robber: ::*''Atentu la proprajn aferojn, perdanto.'' ::*Mind your own business, loser. *'Page 4' :*Marko: ::*''Mi scias horoj estas malmola. Mi estas ankaŭ veterano.'' ::*I know times are hard. I am also a veteran. :*Robber: ::*''Kiu zorgas?'' ::*Who cares? Chapter 27 *'Page 10' :*Wreath Soldier: ::*''Gazetaraj antaŭen kaj tenu la--'' ::*Press forward and hold the-- *'Page 11' :*Marko: ::*''Neniu.'' ::*None. ::*''Ni batalas.'' ::*We fight. *'Page 12' :*Marko: ::*''Kiom malamiko mortinta?'' ::*How many enemy dead? *'Page 17' :*Barr: ::*''Vi faris ĉi tiu?'' ::*You did this? :*Marko: ::*''Estas ŝia kulpo! Ŝi bruligis Rumfer!'' ::*It's her fault! She burned Rumfer! :*Barr: ::*''Mi tiom pardonpetas.'' ::*I'm so sorry. ::*''Mi faros ĉi tiun rajton.'' ::*I will make this right. *'Page 18' :*Klara: ::*''Barr, li estas nur infano.'' ::*Barr, he is only a child. :*Barr: ::*''Ĉu vi vidas kion li faris Klara?'' ::*Did you see what he did Klara? ::*''Ĉi tio estas por las knaba propra bono.'' ::*This is for the boy's own good. :*Marko: ::*''Patro?'' ::*Father? *'Page 20' :*Marko: ::*''Dankon.'' ::*Thank you. Chapter 28 *'Page 17' :*Quain: ::*''Pardonu al devigos vin atendi!'' ::*Sorry to keep you waiting! Chapter 29 *'Page 3' :*Klara: ::*''Vi burokrata peco de merdo!'' ::*You bureaucratic piece of shit! Chapter 30 *'Page 9' :*Klara ::*''Fek'' ::*Shit *'Page 23' :*Noreen ::*''Bonvolu fari rondon'' ::*Please make a circle Chapter 31 *'Page 3' :*Child: ::*''Mia panjo. Mi volas mia panjo.'' ::*My mom. I want my mom. *'Page 4' :*Noreen: ::*Settle down, bonvolu. ::*Settle down, please. ::*''Atendu momenton.'' ::*Wait a minute. *'Page 6' :*Klara: ::*''Kie diable vi prenos nin?'' ::*Where the hell did you take us? ::*''Atendu, kial mi parolas --'' ::*Wait, why am I talking -- *'Page 8' :*Klara: ::*''Ni devas kapitulacigi!'' ::*We have to pay! *'Page 11' :*Klara: ::*''Ĉesu!'' ::*Stop! ::*''Ĉu ili torturas nin?'' ::*Will they torture us? *'Page 12' :*Landfallian Soldier: ::*''Rapidi, rapidi!'' ::*Quick, quick! *'Page 15' :*Klara: ::*''Kie diable vi estis?'' ::*Where the hell have you been? *'Page 16' :*Noreen: ::*''Feliĉan naskiĝtagon!'' ::*Happy birthday! ::*''multan dankon'' ::*thank you very much *'Page 17' :*Sign: ::*''Duŝoj'' ::*Showers *'Page 18' :*Petrichor: ::*''Saulton.'' ::*Hello *'Page 19' :*Petrichor: ::*''Poton Sortoj?'' ::*pot luck :*Klara: ::*''Fraulino!'' ::*Miss! *'Page 20' :*Klara: ::*''Akiri For de ĜI!'' ::*get away from It! ::*''Kio Estas malbona kun vi? Kiom da'' ::*What is wrong with you? how many Chapter 32 *'Page 5' :*Marko: ::*''Dormi.'' ::*Sleep. *'Page 9' :*Marko: ::*''Ŝlosilo.'' ::*Key. Chapter 34 *'Page 2' :*Petrichor: ::*''Hazel? Kio... kio vi estas?"'' ::*Hazel? What... what are you? *'Page 20' :*Klara: ::*''Malmulta pli ol faskon denaskan fike idiotoj, Eames respondis al lia amo.'' ::*"Little more than a bunch of inbred fucking morons," Eames responded to his new love. :*Petrichor: ::*''Kio okazas?'' ::*What's happening? Chapter 35 *'Page 9' :*Klara: ::*''Hej!'' ::*Hey! *'Page 10' :*Klara: ::*''Kio okazas ci tie?'' ::*What's going on here? ::*''Vi montris al ci viajn flugilojn?'' ::*You showed her your wings? :*Noreen: ::*''s'rino'' ::*ma'am *'Page 11' :*Klara: ::*''Kion vi volas estas pala. Estas tro dangera.'' ::*What you want is irrelevant. It is too dangerous. ::*''Fermu vian buson, kreitajo.'' ::*Shut your mouth, creature. Chapter 36 *'Page 4' :*Klara: ::*''Neniu Izabel gis sunsubiro.'' ::*No Izabel until sunset. Page 9 :*Klara: ::*''Vi stelemaj hundino!'' ::*You thieving bitch! Chapter 37 *'Page 15 ' :*Gwendolyn: ::*''Ni bezonas paroli.'' ::*We need to talk. ::*''Pri kio vi parolas?'' ::*What are you talking about? *'Page 21' :*Petrichor: ::*''La malrica knabo.'' ::*The poor boy. Chapter 38 *'Page 10' :*Hazel: ::*''Eksplodis!'' ::*Explode! *'Page 14' :*Velour: ::*''Cu mi povas helpi vin?'' ::*Can I help you? *'Page 15' :*Velour: ::*''Kiu mi estas?'' ::*Who am I'? Chapter 39 *'Page 9 :*Club Bouncer: ::*''Hej, dikulo!'' ::*Hey, fat man! *'Page 10' :*Club Bouncer: ::*''Via speco ne bonvena. '' ::*Your kind is not welcome. ::*''Mi parolas al vi!'' ::*I'm talking to you! *'Page 12' :*Club Bouncer: ::*''Mia brako!'' ::*My arm! Chapter 40 *'Page 6' :*Wreath Commander: ::*''Retirigi!'' ::*Retreat! ::*''Niaj sortoj ne mortu tie!'' ::*Our destinies should not die there! *'Page 10' :*Gwendolyn: ::*''Malfermita sesamo.'' ::*Open sesame. *'Page 14' :*Petrichor: ::*'Izabel!' Izabel, vi tie ekstere? ::*'Izabel!' Izabel, you out there? Chapter 41 *'Page 19' :*Hazel: ::*''Eksplodis!'' ::*Explode! Chapter 42 *'Page 3' :*Velour: ::*''Mielo, mi estas hejme!'' ::*Honey, I'm home! ::*''Kaj mi alportis deserto!'' ::*And I brought a dessert! Chapter 43 *'Page 9' :*Petrichor: ::*''Sankta vazo.'' ::*Saint vase. Chapter 44 *'Page 13' :*Hazel: ::*''Fadenoj!'' ::*Threads! Chapter 45 *'Page 1 ' :*Centaur boy: ::*''Elvenu nun!'' ::*Come out now! *'Page 2' :*Centaur boy: ::*''Aŭ ni bruligas vian arbon!'' ::*Or we're burning your tree! *'Page 6' :*Marko: ::*''...kiu?'' ::*...who? *'Page 20' :*Marko: ::*''fulmo.'' ::*lightning. *'Page 21' :*Hazel: ::*''F...U...L...M...O!'' ::*L I G H T N I NG! Chapter 46 *'Page 12' :*Petrichor: ::*''Viskio.'' ::*Whisky. Chapter 50 *'Page 10' :*Hazel: ::*I can't kick that high, majstro! ::*I can't kick that high, teacher! *'Page 12' :*Hazel: ::*And my'' memdefendo coach.'' ::*And my self-defense coach. *'Page 13' :*Hazel: ::*''Jes, majstro.'' ::*Yes, teacher. ::*''VAPORO!'' ::*STEAM! Chapter 53 *'Page 7' :*Hazel: ::*''Revenigu, revenigu'' ::*Bring back, bring back ::*''Revenigu mian amikon al...'' ::*Bring back my buddy to... ::*''...mi?'' ::*...me? Chapter 54 *'Page 9' :*Marko: ::*''Fulmo.'' ::*Lightning. : Category:Languages Category:Saga Languages